


10,000 Ways to Taste You

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Analingus, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Flash appreciates Venom's tongue and Venom appreciates Flash's ass, I Don't Even Know, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tongues, ass worship, everything works out in the end, literally just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: It may be for practical purposes, but Eddie's not complaining about it: Flash has a pretty fantastic ass. And his other is apt to agree. They do so love to give it some attention time and again...(Kinktober Day 13: Analingus/Rimming, Creampie)





	10,000 Ways to Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to combine two of the possible prompts for today. Guess you could consider it a... _Marvel Two-in-One_.

Flash had a great ass. 

Oh, for sure, Eddie knew that in many ways he  _ had _ to keep himself in impeccable shape in order to use his prosthetic legs with any kind of comfort or efficiency - but he could appreciate it regardless. He’d spent enough years in strength training himself he could name every muscle as it twitched and rolled against him. Even when they finally fell into exhausted sleep every night, he loved that ass against his body. Strong. Toned. 

Receptive.

Even his other, while lacking any real sense of human aesthetics and attraction, sexual or otherwise, would sneak tendrils around Flash’s body. It had taken to caressing his rear as Eddie and Flash slept or fucked or ended up in lazy, sloppy makeout sessions on the couch, the symbiote in varying stages of participating or simply just hanging back and enjoying the neurochemical flood. At first Eddie had thought it could be Venom longing to return to an old host, but no, that wasn’t the case. Not as far as this was concerned, anyways.

The symbiote just really,  _ really _ appreciated their partner’s butt.

And so when the both of them had an opportunity to show Flash and his gorgeous ass some extra attention, well,  _ that _ was an opportunity hard to pass up. 

\-----

Flash came with tendrils pumping his cock, Eddie’s hands on his ass, and a cock buried deep inside him. He yelled out his release before Eddie or the symbiote could try to muffle him, not that they terribly minded his enthusiasm - they just tried to be cognizant of the neighbors. Still moving his hips, Eddie peaked just a minute later, Flash’s come on his chest and his own spilled in Flash’s ass. His other’s presence made for an  _ especially  _ heady sensation, and he laid Flash back onto the mattress, gently kissing his neck. 

Eddie made his way down lower, moving slowly as to let Flash come down from his orgasm. As he did so, the symbiote wrapped itself around him, not fully, just enough to cover his head and face in tendrils. Part of his hair and one eye still remained uncovered, but when he grinned up at Flash, it was as Venom. They stroked a dark claw gently over Flash’s thigh, a sharp contrast to Eddie’s blunt nails, and Flash leaned up to see. 

“O-oh,” he breathed, offering a dazed smile. Flash reached out to run his fingers through Eddie’s hair peeked out, then stroking up where the symbiote covered him. “Not enough, boys?” He flopped back onto the pillow and let Venom guide his thighs back up. 

Even as he did, though, Venom leaned in and traced a long, sloppy line over Flash’s rear. He bucked a little in their grip, and they laughed. “So pretty, aren’t you; so pliant when you are so full of us.” Venom traced a knuckle over where remnants of Eddie’s release still dribbled out. “We like you like this. Such a…” They licked up his crack, catching the come and letting it roll down their tongue. “... _ delicious _ sight.”

Flash could only moan in response, pulling his leg up a little higher as to give them better access. They could sense him reaching, and the symbiote responded in kind, sending tendrils out to wrap about Flash’s wrist and hand, and he grasped the strands like a lifeline. His hips bucked as Venom teased his entrance, and spent though he was,  _ damn  _ if this wasn’t going to get him hard again. 

Inch by glorious inch, Venom cleaned him out, deliberately brushing up against the small bundle of nerves they knew would have him seeing stars. They tasted not only themselves, but  _ him _ in a way that could match no other. When they finally pulled out, he was wide-eyed and sweating and already at half-mast. 

All clean. Almost a shame to get him  _ dirty _ again. 


End file.
